París a media noche
by Claus Malfoy Kou
Summary: Rei Hino esta lejos de casa, reflexionando una noche frente a la ventana... ¿Hacia donde viajan sus pensamientos?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes con propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi y no busco lucrar con ellos de ninguna forma. La historia que están a punto de leer es de mi autoría.**

 **Todas las situaciones aquí descritas son ficticias. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Que la disfruten.**

* * *

" _Las personas más importantes_

 _no sé buscan, la vida te las_

 _presenta."_

 _ **Anónimo**_

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con una taza de café en una mano y contemplando la Torre Eiffel.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese pequeño loft era un poco más costoso de lo que cualquier estudiante de intercambio podría permitirse, y no era para menos, ya que tenía una espectacular vista a uno de los monumentos más emblemáticos del país francés.

Y en momentos como este me recordaba a mí misma que trabajar a medio tiempo para completar el pago de la renta, valía más que la pena.

La música de mi disco _White Owl_ de _Keiko Matsui_ , que había colocado hacía pocos minutos en el reproductor de la sala me envolvía poco a poco mientras mi mente viajaba a kilómetros de distancia donde me encontraba. Hacía Tokio.

Suspire profundamente y trate de hacer la lista de cosas que hacía y que a la larga harían que lo que hacía valdría el esfuerzo, como estar lejos de casa estudiando una maestría lejos de todos mis amigos y familiares… lejos de él.

Y sobre todo ese día, el día de mi cumpleaños. 17 de abril.

Un maullido ligero me saco de mis ensoñaciones y no pude evitar sonreír levemente. Deje a un lado mi café y tome al gato, lo acomode en mis piernas, suavemente comencé a acariciarlo yo recordé como es que termine en París con un gato.

Minako tonta.

Había rescatado a ese gato de las calles cuando era un cachorro, lo cuidaba y mimaba como si fuera su hijo. Ella lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa, le había dado un hogar, mucho cariño y una vida digna.

Y así sin más, sin pestañear siquiera, me lo había regalado cuando le dije que me marcharía a estudiar a Francia por dos años.

Se presentó al aeropuerto el día que me disponía a marcharme. Gracias a Kami, había tenido el suficiente sentido común para comprarle una jaula de viaje, empacarme algunas de sus cosas y registrarlo para que pudiera abordar o me hubiera ocasionado un terrible dolor de cabeza su gesto noble.

-Tienes que regresar para devolvérmelo. Tienes que regresar- había argumentado con sus ojos color zafiro llenos de lágrimas- Además con él no te sentirás sola.

En ese punto debía admitir que no se había equivocado, el pequeño Artemis era una gran compañía para mí. Por fortuna en el loft me dejaron tener mascotas o me hubiera metido en un grave predicamento. No podría renunciar a la vista que ese apartamento tenía, ni abandonar al minino en la calle. Además de que regresarlo por paquetería a Japón no era una opción tampoco. En caso de que aceptarán enviarlo.

Los deseos de mi padre eran que estudiará derecho o ciencias políticas, y continuara con el legado familiar, pero yo me había desencantado por Relaciones Internaciones, y sin lugar a dudas una vez que logre demostrar lo que valía y lo que podía lograr. Había dejado complacido a mi padre por primera vez en mi vida.

Y ahora me encontraba en París, estudiando una maestría gracias a una beca del consulado que había obtenido por parte de mi alma mater, con un empleo de mesera a medio tiempo, con un gato al que cuidar, y sin mencionar a Artemis, me encontraba sola. Sin duda alguna todo esto, pese a todo el esfuerzo, esto valía la pena.

Suspire de nueva cuenta, logrando en esa ocasión molestar al pequeño Artemis, quien sin tomarme en cuenta en lo más mínima se estiro en todo su gatuno esplendor y se alejó de mí para observar la vista que se apreciaba desde la ventana.

Mi café ya se había enfriado, no me molesto y a sorbitos seguí dejando que el negro líquido inundara mi garganta.

El tic tac del reloj, entremezclado con las suaves notas de la música y el ligero gotear de la lluvia fuera de mi ventana me envolvían en un arrullo que me llenaba de paz y serenidad el alma.

El reloj anunció la llegada de la media noche. Oficialmente mi cumpleaños había terminado y yo auguraba que mi bandeja de correo ya tendría algunos mensajes de felicitaciones. Mismos que podrían esperar a que los rayos del sol despuntarán para que pudiera leerlos, disfrutarlos y contestarlos.

¿Qué hora sería ya en Japón? ¿Qué está haciendo él?

Kami sabía que nadie conocía a Yaten Kou como yo, su orgullo y arrogancia que trataban de ocultar a alguien de noble corazón, su sarcasmo siempre para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Yo sé que él jamás me hubiera detenido para alcanzar mis sueños, pero cuando le dije que me iría, no sé, esperaba una reacción diferente. No esperaba que montará una rabieta, pero su reacción del "debes hacer lo que es mejor para ti, yo te apoyare" no era parte de mi concepto.

Tampoco esperaba que decidiera no ir a despedirme al aeropuerto, para no hacer más difícil la separación.

Y ahora estaba ahí sentada, realizando reflexiones a media noche mientras miraba el cielo nocturno parisino.

Un escalofrió me hizo tomar la manta que generalmente dejaba sobre el diván de la ventana y ponerla sobre mis hombros.

Tras unos minutos me disponía a irme a acostar cuando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

Muy poca gente me visitaba.

Entre temerosa y emocionada me acerque a la puerta y me asome por la mirilla para ver a mi inesperado visitante.

Por un segundo mi corazón dejo de latir y me apresure a abrir, temiendo que fuera una ilusión.

Frente a mí, estaba un muy mojado Yaten Kou, con un ramo de rosas que en algún momento del día debieron estar frescas y hermosas.

-Sorpresa- me dijo en un tono apagado- trate de llegar a tiempo, pero los aviones son una pesadilla.

Lo abrace con fuerza y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Por fin las cosas estaban en su lugar.

* * *

 **Hola Hola!**

 **Ya sé que el cumpleaños de Rei Hino fue hace unos días, no me maten, pero no había podido enviar su regalo de cumpleaños, por que pase por una serie de eventos afortunados y desafortunados, fallo el internet, se descompuso la lavadora (para los que no tienen hijos de una vez les informo que los bebés tienen la mágica capacidad de hacer mucha ropa), mi mamá estuvo un poco delicada, estoy montando un número musical para una escuela primaria, fue cumpleaños de mi hija (21 de abril) y las actualizaciones que voy trabajando poco a poco de mis otros fics, puff se me fue el tiempo de las manos. Pero aquí está el regalo para Rei-chan y pues espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Miles de besos**

 **Clau Malfoy Kou**

 **23/abril/2018**


End file.
